Secret of Scarlet
by Ignisha
Summary: Erza was rushing through the Tower of Heaven to find and defeat Jellal once and for all. But when she stumbles upon a burned prison cell with a blonde man unconscious, what's she gonna do? Better yet, who is he? BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue: Himitsu no Shinjitsu

The Secret of Scarlet

* * *

Prologue: Himitsu no Shinjitsu

* * *

There was once a story of a different continent than ours. It was said that this certain continent resided at the opposite side of the world. At a place beyond Pergrande Kingdom. It was said that at that continent, resided people who held similar powers to our Magic.

They were called Shinobi, or Ninja. They were different from our Mages. They held morals and honors, but they were more ruthless. To show proof, they held Four Great Wars, while we held only one. I have ventured there once, and it was a bloody battle at every month, every week, day, hours, minutes, seconds. Everyone there sought power. Power to protect, power to exact revenge, power to rule, anything for power. But I found only a handful of people who wanted power for peace.

Everywhere I went, I smelled blood, saw blood. The ruthlessness of these Ninjas were unforgivable in the eyes of mines, but alas, even they saw me as an enemy because of my power. And it took all of my power to stay alive.

It was during the Fourth Great Ninja War, that I have seen a man stand up.

Though that was only for a moment, for I have fled back to my home continent. And the last I heard of that certain man… here was none.

As soon as it came, the War ended.

And the cost was the very lives of friends, families, husbands, wives, sons, daughters, lovers.

That was the last I saw of the bloody continent. The last I saw the once peaceful land become a warzone of many. The last I ventured to the land of Ninja.

I am Gildarts Clive, and I give this message to anyone who decides to take any "Hundred Years Mission"…

Don't ever take the mission, for the place desired for that mission is long gone, disappeared, off the map of the world.

From this day on, I hereby declare that the Ninja World, the polar opposite of our Mage World, is gone. Lost.

May the Warriors of the Shadows rest in peace.

* * *

Makarov sighed as he laid the paper down. It has already been decades since Gildarts sent him this warning. He wonder where Gildarts was at now, since the "Ace" of Fairy Tail has already left for his 10 Yr and 100 Yr Mission less than 5 years ago.

He sighed, watching his Mages and comrades duke out once again. This time, Erza was feeling generous, for some odd reason, as she was drinking nearby. Another weird thing was that Natsu wasn't even present when the fight started. It wasn't until the doors slammed open that everyone stopped.

Speak of the devil; it was Natsu, looking out of breath. He wheezed as he stumbled to reach the bar. Gray walked over and grabbed Natsu, helping him up.

"What's up, Natsu?" Gray asked with a worried look.

"E-… erza… Someone… someone did it!" Natsu cried out.

Everyone was confused this time, no one more so than Lucy. "Someone did what, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"He… he completed the task!"

"What task?"

"The task for 'How Many Ramen Can You Eat in 30 Minutes' task!"

Everyone was silent as Erza grew quiet.

"This guy finished Erza's record of 46 bowls of ramen! And he's still going!" Natsu continued, his face filled with challenge. Lucy was confused as Erza suddenly stood up. "Master…" She muttered.

"Go ahead, Erza…" Makarov ushered as Erza's armor suddenly disappeared, being replaced by an orange samurai-looking armor, her black hakama covering her body. Her long red hair was tied into a pony tail as a black headband with an orange swirl wrapped around her forehead. Getting up, she yelled, "Natsu! Gray!"

"Hai, Erza!" The two yelled.

"Come with me! This won't take long…!" She declared, as Titania walked out, followed by the Salamander and the Ice Maker followed her out.

The guild immediately started gossiping and muttering as Lucy looked even more confused than ever.

"I don't get it, what's this 'How Many Raman Can You Eat in 30 Minutes' task?" She asked as Mirajane walked up with a glass of punch. "It's a small task that the ramen restaurant nearby has. It's supposed to be a challenge that whoever can eat the most gets to have the whole thing for free."

Lucy was even more confused as to why anyone would try that out.

"So far, Erza has the record of over 46 bowls." Mira explained. "See, Erza has this odd craving for ramen sometimes. She wouldn't tell anyone why, though. But you should know that Erza is competitive, so whoever beats her record, she would try to beat that record and be at the top."

"That's our Erza alright!" One of the guild members yelled as everyone cheered.

"Even though Erza doesn't know it, she's also known as the Ramen Queen here." Mira whispered, a hint of comedy and mischief in her voice.

"W-wow…" Lucy whispered, having learned another thing about the Titania of Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

At a dark prison, a lone man was on the floor. Behind him were the remains of the chains that bound him to the wall. The chains melted to the point that it was molten and dripping onto the floor. The man's arms were burned beyond healing, a collection of small black flames still lingering on the arms. The remains of the chains also had black flames burning it.

Suddenly, the atmosphere around him began to grow heavy as an orange aura surrounded the man. "Let her go… give her back… I don't fucking care if you need her for some sort of machine to bring back someone form the dead! I am NOT gonna let you sacrifice her! GIVE HER BACK!"

The man slammed his head onto the floor, forcing himself up. "I will NOT let you take her away from me! I won't lose another person! I won't lose the one precious person I have left! Give her back! Give me back my daughter!" Panting the man managed to stand up, his arms swinging in numbness. Suddenly, he rammed himself into the door. "LET ME OUT! FUCKING DAMMIT! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE ALL GONNA BE FUCKING DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Outside, the guards were groaning at the roaring.

"There he goes again…" A square-looking man said, fixing his sunglasses.

"Who does he keep yelling at for?" The other one said, having tan skin. "Better yet, who's he yelling about?"

"I dunno. But having the heart of a kind and dedicated father… it sounds cool…" Square man muttered.

"You can't be thinking about having a child, are you?"

"Not really."

The two were interrupted when a cat-like lady walked in. "Hey, Jellal has a mission for us, nya~"

"A mission?"

"At a time like this?"

"Mmm, I don't really get it either, nya~"

The tanned man shrugged. "Let's go. Must be important."

Square man nodded. The three then left the hallways. Meanwhile, back in the prison, the man was struggling to move as he fell to the ground. The man shuffled through the floor as he tried to move his arms. Managing to move his right arm, the man reached for the bandaged seals around his eyes as he grabbed one of the wrappings. The seal suddenly glowed crimson red before turning black with a yellow outline before being burned into two.

"Give her back…"

The man unwrapped the bandages around him slowly, before his closed eyes was revealed.

"Give her back!"

He then snapped open his eyes, revealing an atomic-like eye with a three-pointed star in place of his pupils. The outside of his eye was black while the inside was red. Blood began dropping out of his eye.

"Give… me… back… ERZA!"

And everything disappeared into black flames.

* * *

Ignisha's Notes: This is only a tryout kind of thing. If this "one-shot" story gets enough reviews and hits, I'll probably think about making the whole series. Till then, READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Ch 1: Tou no Himitsu

Secret of Scarlet

* * *

Chapter 01: Secrets of the Tower

* * *

Erza huffed as she left the prison cell she was once locked in. One of her former friend and comrade, Shou, was left unconscious as she tried to figure out where she was. Looking at one direction, she rushed to the direction she knew Jellal would be.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

The group we all know and love were having a blast (sorta) swimming underwater all the way to the hidden entrance. Only to be found out and now they're having a blast (Natsu only, really…) beating up all the guards.

* * *

(Meanwhile… again…)

On the throne-like chair, a man with blue hair under a hood smirked, looking at the chess pieces he had on a nearby table.

"Let the games… begin…"

* * *

(Aaaaand, back to Erza)

Erza was rushing up the spiraling stair as she thought back on her life here at the Tower of Heaven.

"Tch…" She muttered, about to rush faster when she noticed that this particular part of the spiraling stair case was higher in temperature than the others. Her curiosity getting the better of her, for reasons unknown, she touched the stone walls, trying to feel where the hotness was coming from before she reached the wooden door where the heat was coming from. Frowning, Erza tried to see what was behind the door as she opened the small window, before suddenly closing it as flames suddenly popped out.

Erza jumped back in time just for the flames to drop onto the ground. Upon further inspection, it was black.

"What in the world-…"

Suddenly, she felt a huge amount of Magical energy behind the door. Immediately Requipping her armor into Entei no Yoroi (Fire Empress Armor), she braced herself just as the door and walls exploded, the black flames engulfed everything. Erza flinched as a whiff of the flames fell on her left arm's armor. Erza suddenly had a really bad feeling that she should get rid of the armor quickly, and so she did, Requipping back to her original armor.

_"Wh-what was that! Even with Entei no Yoroi, I still felt the flames' full capacity! How is that possible!"_

Erza watched as the flames continued to engulf and eat up the walls and door. _"Amazing, even after that explosion, it's still burning…"_

Curiosity taking the best of her, again, Erza peered beyond the flames, seeing a man, probably around his late 20's or early 30's, laying on the ground. Her eyes widened, seeing the burned arms of the man and the melted chains behind him.

_"He willingly burned his own arms to get rid of the chains…"_

And then at the man.

_"Who is he? I've never seen him before when I was last here… is he a new slave? Was he even here before?"_ Oddly enough, he looked really familiar to her, as if she knew him her entire life. Erza tried to think of an answer, but placed it at the back of her mind as the cackle of the flames brought her back into reality.

Not being the one to abandon someone who is hurt, Erza cautiously stepped over the black flames and picked up the man, noting that the black flames were still burning on the man's arms, but weren't incinerating the muscles. _"Odd…"_ She wondered, carrying the man outside of the now burned and melted prison, before rushing back to where she started.

* * *

(Later…)

Erza was carrying the man over her shoulders, her sword on one hand, the rest levitating around her. Slicing, dicing, and slashing towards her goal, she found her way towards the main entrance, before finding herself seeing her guild mates.

"Erza!"

"You're ok!"

Needless to say, Erza was surprised. "Y-you guys! What are you guys here!"

"Why! If we let those arrogant assholes walk all over us, it's gonna dirty Fairy Tail's reputation!" Natsu yelled. "I have a score to settle with that block guy!"

Erza was confused, but also frustrated about why her guild mates followed her. Juvia looked like she was about to say something when she interrupted, "Go back."

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't be here…"

"But Erza…" Lucy let out.

"And why not!" Natsu yelled. "They took Happy too! We won't leave here without him!"

"Happy? Could it be that Miriana…" Erza muttered as Gray noticed the body on Erza. "H-hey, who's the guy you're holding?"

"Who, this? I found him in one of the prison cells, so I thought he was a prisoner here." Erza said, laying the body down. The group quickly noticed the black flames that were threatening to burn the man to crisps. "Juvia, I need you to try and saturate the flames." Erza ordered mildly as Juvia complied.

But before the water from Juvia could even reach the flames, they evaporated. This shocked everyone. "How can that be? Juvai's water should be moist enough…" Juvia muttered in confusion as Erza narrowed her eyes. "He must have been a strong Fire Mage. His flames even managed to burn my Entei no Yoroi."

"EHH!" Natsu yelled.

"But 'black' flames? This is the first time I've seen one." Gray muttered. "He looks pretty exhausted too." Lucy said, trying to brush the hair out of the man's eyes before the burning hand grabbed hers. She screamed as everyone grew alert. The man's right eye was open, revealing a black and red patterned eye, as he tried to stand up.

"Give… give… her… back…" He muttered, his breathing being heavy.

Lucy continued to cry as the man slowly let her go. Everyone else tried to listen to what the man was saying before he closed his eyes, succumbing to unconsciousness.

"Well, looks like he won't be going anywhere for a while…" Gray muttered.

As Natsu ran off after declaring something about beating up a block guy and saving Happy, the others prepared to followed him when Erza stopped them.

Gray frowned as he said, "We're already involved. You saw how Natsu was." Erza was silent as Lucy continued off, "Erza, what is this tower? And who's Jellal?"

Erza only looked down.

"This tower is called the Tower of Heaven…"

Everyone turned around to see the blonde haired man, forcing himself to lean on the wall, even while his arms burned. "They called this place the Tower of Heaven…" He muttered, his right eye closed with something red drying on his cheek, his left eye is revealing bright blue eyes. "But I don't believe them… they want to revive someone. I don't know who they want to revive, nor do I care… all I know is that they dragged slaves in here to make it for them. Then they will pick a sacrifice, one with large amount of Magical reserves, preferably someone young…" He muttered, much to everyone's shock as Erza began shivering.

"They… they picked my daughter…" He muttered, tears running down his face. "I tried to stop them… but they managed to seal a majority of my powers…" He chocked and coughed. "I couldn't do anything as they dragged her away…" He gritted his teeth in anger as he pressed his hand on his eyes, tears rushing down. "I… I dunno who you guys are… but… please… save my daughter…" He said. He repeated his line a couple of times before falling asleep, his body exhausted beyond human capability.

As Lucy tried to lessen the man's pain, she asked, "Erza, is that true?"

Erza looked up. "That was years ago. There aren't any more slaves and everyone who was a slave either died during the revolution and some joined to build this tower. I don't know who else escaped, but I was one of the few who managed to." She admitted. She then gazed at the blonde man. "Grab him and get out of here. I'll get Natsu and Happy back…"

"No way Erza." Gray interrupted. "Since Natsu already left, we're all in this mess already. There's no turning back now."

"That's right, Erza. They might have been your friends in the past, but we're your comrades now." Lucy said. "And we'll be there for you no matter what."

Erza bit her lip, preventing herself from crying. "Go… go back…"

"That's not like you at all, Erza…" Gray sighed. "Why don't you spare us all this hogwash and just say 'Come with me!' like you always do?" He asked. "We'll help you. Even for you, it's ok to be scared once in a while…" Gray walked up to Erza to pat her on the shoulder when she turned around, tears brimming.

Gray stumbled back shocked as Lucy looked on in awe. Erza whipped off her tears. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

* * *

(Later…)

After telling her story, the group agreed that they should leave the blonde man somewhere safe.

The man was encased in ice with enough space to breathe air from before the group left to fight. The man opened his eyes one last time before he succumbed back into the darkness. The last thing he saw was bright red hair swishing among the wind.

Before he slept, he whispered…

"… Erza…?"

Erza blinked and turned back at the blonde man. Finding him fast asleep she looked back at the tower with determination in her eyes. Requipping once more, she rushed forward, her comrades behind her.

* * *

(…)

_Where am I…?_

"D… dy…"

_Who's there…?_

"D… ddy…!"

_Red… hair…?_

"Da… y…"

_Erza…?_

"Da… y!"

_Erza…! No… no…! NO…! Give her back! NO! Stop! STOP! NO! Erza! No!_

"Da… dy~…!"

_STOP! Erza~~!_

"DADDY~~!"

**AMATERASU…**

* * *

Ignisha's Notes: Well, looks like this is gonna be a series.

Ignisha's Facts: Who the dude is, most of you guys figured it out. There will be no pairings, besides the ones that are obvious in the Fairy Tail Manga. The relationship between Erza and the dude will be revealed later on, so don't worry about it! You' guys'll find out eventually! Like I said, this was all originally a small idea! Never meant to be a series, but because popularity demanded it, I'm succumbing to this! I have to warn you guys, though, I won't be able to update much cause of college and ROTC going on is making it worse. I mean, I gotta think about my future too, y'know! For those of you in college, you should know what I'm talking about. Those of you in High School and below, you'll find out soon enough. Anyway, back to the story, more will revealed. But first, answers for a few questions.

~Many of you guys commented about the "ramen guy" who beat Erza's previous score. Who, what, where, when, and how he is is inconvenient. He is nothing but a supporting character who is just there for shows. That's all. You can expect that he'll never show up since Erza beat the hell out of him after eating all those ramen. By the way, the current score for the "How Many Ramen can You Eat in 30 Minutes" is 53.

~Many of you guys were also commenting on who the mysterious dude is. ... COME ON! It should be obvious! I mean, I did mention "blonde" man didn't I?

~How the mysterious dude got captured in the Tower of Heaven will be revealed soon enough. Where he came from will also be revealed, including his Magic, age, and wife. ... ... ... "maybe" wife.

That is all.

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Ch 2: Kisei no Himitsu

Secret of Scarlet

* * *

Chapter 02: Secret of Memories

* * *

Blue eyes flew open before the figure quickly sat up on bed. "ERZA!" He yelled, sweating. Looking around, he noticed that he was in a room, somewhat like an infirmary.

Breathing heavily, the man stared at his hands before touching his face, then to the bandages around his right eye. Slowly putting his hands down, tears fell off his face.

"Oh, you're awake?"

The man widened his eye and looked towards the direction of the voice, seeing an old small man standing there, with a serious face. The man immediately went defensive as the old man smiled. "Come now, no need to be so serious! I'm Makarov!"

The man, still in alert, only narrowed his eyes. Makarov smiled. "I can understand that you're only cautious because you don't know where you are or who I am. But rest assure, you were brought in safely by one of my men (and women)."

The man only lowered his arms, still wary of the old man, sensing a large deal of power in him. "Where am I…?" He asked as Makarov sighed. "You're in Fairy Tail, one of the top mage guilds in Earth Land." He answered.

"Fairy Tail? Earth Land…" The blonde whispered, closing his eyes, trying to think. Suddenly, his eyes sprang open. "The Tower of Heaven! What happen! Did they save my daughter! Where is she! I have to see her!"

"Now now, calm down." Makarov calmly said. "Calm down and I'll tell you everything I know regarding the Tower of Heaven."

The man grew silent as he listened to the old man talk about the events of the Tower of Heaven. How one group from Fairy Tail charged in to save a comrade and the destruction of the Tower of Heaven. The whole time, the man's heart was growing heavier and heavier by the minute.

"I don't know what happened to your daughter, but she probably was one of the escapees from the Tower of Heaven about 10 years ago." Makarov concluded. "But if you're really that desperate, the Tower of Heaven is no more. She'll most likely won't be there anymore." He said. The man was tightening his fist, so hard that it actually shook and bled as Makaroc looked away. The blonde was then shown to be crying, having never felt this much grief in a long time.

"If I can help, I would like ot hear about your daughter and how the two you of managed to be captured by the Tower of Heaven." Makarov offered. "I might be able to help find her."

The man looked up, hope once again in his eyes. "S-seriously? You would do that? Even for a complete stranger?"

Makarov smiled. "I'm a father myself. Of course I would help."

The man smiled. "Before I say anything, I want you to swear, never to tell anyone about this."

Makarov looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. The man nodded, opening his mouth. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hailed from the Kage Continent located in the opposite side of Earth Land."

Hearing the first two sentences shocked Makaroc, remembering the warning his "Ace" brought to him. "I was born to be a warrior and weapon, since I held a very strong weapon inside of me." Naruto continued. "During that time, it was only a few years later that a war broke out. My men and I were fighting against another group known as the Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"The Akatsuki…" Makarov muttered.

"It means 'Red Dawn', and they were a group of S-Class criminals from each major villages." Naruto said. "A majority of them went down, until it came to only a 2 men and 1 ally." He sighed. "But they had several trump cards in them." Naruto continued, remembering the undead and clones. "All in all, it was a bloody battle that seemed like forever to end." He said.

Makarov was silent and listened as Naruto continued. "In the end, it was our victory, but only a handful of us survived. Many of us decided to spread out, scatter the globe. I decided to find each and every evidence of our technique and destroy them. Anything I couldn't destroy, I hid and sealed them. My comrades agreed that it was too dangerous for anyone to learn the techniques, so I set out to find them."

_"That explains what Gildarts said."_ Makarov thought. "And your daughter?"

Naruto smiled brightly. In fact, it was the brightest smile Makarov has ever seen. "My daughter… hehe. She was perfect. She had the ferocity and the looks of my mother, the calmness and kind heart of my wife, the collective and mischievous side from my wife's father, and the determination and fire from me." He said, pride swelling his heart and voice. "If I were to imagine her in front of me right now, she would be a strong warrior herself." He said.

_"That sound familiar…"_ Makarov thought to himself.

"After my wife died in the war, I took my daughter with me." Naruto continued. "it was during our journey here in Earth Land were we attacked."

This time, Makarov could literally feel the darkness and hatred in the air. "First, they attacked me. I tried to protect my daughter, but they knew powerful Sealing techniques and managed to place seals around me before I could counter. I then used my eyes to attack. But they had strong users as well, managing to block my vision before blinding me for a moment." He gritted his teeth. "That was all they needed as they bounded me, sealed most of my powers and my eyes, rendering me useless. I watched, hopeless as they grabbed her… they even erased most of her memories! Just to have her be the sacrifice!" Naruto gritted his teeth, tears falling again. Makarov didn't say anything as Naruto quietly wept. After a while, Naruto seemed to have calmed down when Makarov asked, "What did your daughter look like?"

Naruto wiped his tears. "Like my mom, her grandmother, she had bright red hair. And because my wife, her mom, was slightly pale in skin, she also had pale skin at first before we left my home. She turned a bit tanned after a while." He said, grinning sheepishly.

_"Now who does that remind me of…?"_ Makarov lightly joked himself, getting the idea of who the blonde's daughter was. "And her name?"

What Naruto said next made Makarov sure that his guess was exactly what it was.

"My wife and I named after one of my dreams that has turned into a reality. We named her after one of my teacher and surrogated grandfather's phrase, 'To exist is to have a family'." Naruto smiled. "And so, we named her… Erza…"

* * *

(Later…)

Makarov was deep in thought about what he had learned today as Team Natsu walked in. Looking up, he smiled, "Ah, Erza! Good timing! I want to see you in my office later on."

Erza was equally confused as her guild mates before nodding. "Yes Master, I'll see you later, I suppose…"

A few minutes later, Erza was standing in front of Makarov as the old man said, "Sit down. I want to ask you a question."

"Hai."

"Erza… what do you remember about your father…?"

Erza blinked in confusion. "Umm… does this relate to anything important…?" She asked as Makarov chuckled, shaking his head. "No no, I'm just curious as all. Now, do you remember your father?"

Erza looked down for a bit, as if trying to remember something. Her head suddenly sparked in pain as she closed her eyes. Looking up, the red head shook her head. "No, I don't remember… I remember being taken cared by somebody… eating ramen with him and playing with him… but I'm not sure who he was before I was taken to the Tower of Heaven…" Erza reported, still trying to shake off the headache.

"I see…" Makarov muttered.

"Um, Master. Why do you want to know about my past…?"

"Oh, nothing! You know how many of us have dark pasts and some don't even know their own parents." Makarov sighed. "As a father, I have to know if they're alright about that fact."

Erza smiled. "Thank you Master, but I am pass the line of grieving over the fact that I may not have parents." She said. "I may not have no memories of my parents, but I know that they would have loved me the way I am now, wherever they are."

_"That he is, Erza… that he is…"_ Makarov thought to himself. "Now I have one more question."

"Hai?"

"When you tried to remember your pass before the Tower of Heaven… did you experience any pain at all?"

There was a moment of silence before Erza said, "No. Not really." She reported, looking away. Makarov sighed. _"She probably doesn't want to worry me any longer."_ Sitting up, he said, "Very well. You may leave. I'm actually worried that Natsu might cause another fight…"

"Alright, Master." Erza said, standing up before bowing.

After she left, Makarov sighed. _"What a troublesome mess I'm in…"_

* * *

(Infirmary)

Naruto suddenly sat up. _"Why does my 'Lazy' sensing skill going off now? That lazy idiot isn't even alive anymore…"_ He thought to himself before going back to sleep, thinking over Makarov's offer.

_"Join Fairy Tail… huh…?"_ Was his last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Ignisha's Notes: Since this is a fresh idea, that's why updates have been really fast.

Ignisha's Facts: Ok, before you ask any questions, here is how Erza's name works:

~"E" is from the kanji for "enishi" which means relations and connections.  
~"Ru" is from the kanji for "rui" which means kind and sort, together with "enishi" it creates the word "ruien" which means family relationship.  
~"Za" is from the kanji for "zai" which means exist.

and that's pretty much how Erza's name comes in, as "Eruza". The deal with Erza not remembering anything is to help along with the story about how Erza didn't remember her name while being imprisoned with Jellal and the others. How Naruto, who is now the mysterious man, described his daughter is pretty much how Kushina, himself, and two other people acted.

Anyway, this is chapter 3... READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Ch 3: Nakama no Himitsu

Secret of Scarlet

* * *

Chapter 03: Secret of Comrades

* * *

Naruto awoke at the sound of shouting and explosions. Getting up, his head was in pain as it pounded against his skull. Shaking his head, he looked outside to see the sun shining. Feeling his head pounding again, he groaned. "I need a chill pill…" He muttered.

_"When did I fall asleep? Actually, how long was I asleep would be a better question…"_ He thought to himself. Getting up and looking outside, he was a bit shocked at the overturned stands and carts and a few burned areas here and there.

"What the fuck just happened…?" Naruto thought. _"I really need that chill pill now…"_

Opening the door, he heard people shouting downstairs as he grabbed a shirt on a chair and pulled up a pair of pants. Looking outside one more time, he noticed countless numbers of electrical orbs hanging in midair. _"What the hell are does…?"_ He asked no one in particular as he exited the room.

* * *

(Downstairs, Location: Fairy Tail Lobby)

"Dammit, Laxus…" Makarov muttered to himself as Natsu and Gajeel tried to get through the barrier. Happy cheered the two on as the two Dragon Slayers were having _no_ progress.

"Dammit, why can't I get through this stupid barrier?" Natsu grumbled.

"Dammit, this is getting stupid!" Gajeel grumbled.

"Hey, stop copying whatever is say!"

"When did I start copying whatever you say?"

"SEE! You just did it again!"

"I didn't even copy that line!"

"What the hell is this…?"

The group of four flinched as a sudden arise of pressure fell upon them. Natsu and Gajeel both suddenly held the feeling that they should run and hide while Makarov recognized this type of Magic.

_"Pressure Magic? The Magic which allows the user to portrait their intent depending on their mood? He know this kind of Magic? Plus, this is the kind of Pressure Magic that shows the user's Killer Intent! How is he?"_

"Making comrades and allies attack each other in full bloodlust just to become the ehad of this guild…?" The blonde man behind them unwrapped the bandages around his right eye, revealing a spinning blood red eye with three tomoes. "That's disgustingly _UNFORGIVABLE_!" He roared, his Pressure Magic going high top as Happy was suddenly slammed onto the ground, even with his Aera on full affect. Natsu and Gajeel really felt the need to run and hide from whoever the man was. Even Makarov was having trouble standing as the blonde stalked towards the door. "I'm ending-…"

*BANG*

The four suddenly was released from the pressure as they were shocked at the blonde being stopped in his tracks.

"… this…?"

Cue pause.

…

…

"HIM TOO?" Natsu and Happy yelled as Gajeel roared, "WHY HIM TOO?"

"But… but why…?" Makarov asked, confused as Naruto looked confused as well, touching the barrier for a bit, knocking on it before turning to Makaroc. "Neh, Makarov-san…"

"Huh?"

"There's something wrong with the doorway…"

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Makarov shouted as Naruto noticed the inscription of the Seal.

"Rule: Anyone over 80 years of age or Stone Statues are forbidden from crossing this border."

"What the hell?" Naruto asked. "How the hell am I 80 years old?" He wondered as Makarov asked if he was. "Hell no, I'm only 37! Do I look over 80 to you!" Naruto asked, turning back to the inscriptions of the Jutsu Shiki to find out why he was stuck. Before realization hit him. _"It can't be… is it because of that dumb-ass fox that I'm stuck in here! I mean, he is over 80…"_ He thought, trying to punch his way through the wall.

As Naruto tried to get through the wall, Natsu was trying to free Erza, only to crack her statue. Hearing the pink head apologize, Naruto watched as the statue crack and shatter, revealing a familiar face. _"E… Erza…?"_ Naruto wondered with shock as Erza punched Natsu, unintentionally hitting Gajeel as well.

_"No, that can't be… my Erza is probably out there somewhere in the world. This Erza is probably a dopple person, someone who looks like her and somehow have the same name, but…"_ Naruto breathed out heavily. _"I can't help but see her in that girl…"_

Naruto sat on the ground, trying to calm himself and think what to do as the number of mages available to fight cranked up from 3 people to 5. After Erza left for battle, Naruto suddenly thought up of something. Taking off his shirt, Naruto nicked up blood from his thumb. Everyone watched with interest as Naruto swiped the blood onto the strange letter on his right chest before a puff of smoke came out and a large scroll appeared.

"WHOA! Where did that scroll come from!" Natsu asked as Makarov blinked. _"Is that Magic? No, I didn't sense any Magic being used nor do I know any Magic like that…"_ Gajeel smirked as he thought about how strong the blonde man would be before Naruto unscrolled the scroll before taking out another scroll from within the scroll.

"That's too much 'scroll' being used in that last sentence…" Natsu muttered, holding his head in pain as Naruto took out a brush and ink just as the girls behind the group turned back to normal. After a small celebration (pfft, yeah right…), Laxus suddenly used some sort of Magic to boom his voice

"Hey you hear me, old man! And all you wimps in the guild!"

"Laxus!"

"_So this is Laxus…"_ Naruto thought.

"One of the rules stopped making sense, so I thought I'd bring up a new rule! The Battle of Fairy Tail is going to continue on, and to make sure it does, I started up a bit of Thunder Palace magic."

"D-did he say Thunder Palace!" Makarov asked, shocked at this news.

"Although the blonde guy is new to me, you still have an hour and 20 minutes left! Think you can beat me? Or do you want to retire now, _Master_? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~"

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, LAXUS! DO YOU PLAN TO INVOLVE COUTLESS OF PEOPLE WHETHER THEY ARE CONNECTED TO FAIRY TAIL OR NOT!" Makarov asked in anger before he clutched his chest is pain. "NGUUH!"

"Master!"

"What's wrong!" Naruto asked as Mirajane went up to get Makarov's medicine. "Because Master is over 80 and is still living, he should be having problems with his body and health." Cana explained as Mirajane came back to report what was going on outside. Naruto frowned a bit before doing a few hand signs. Suddenly, his hands glowed green before he shifted it over Makarov's body. Makarov suddenly seemed to have calmed down before Naruto stood up, anger in his eyes.

"This has gone far enough…!" He said, anger dripping off his voice, his right eye transforming from a tri-tomoe eye into a tri-tomoe with a hollow center in each tomoe connected into one circle. Three bars connected the tomoe-circle to the outside of the red eye before it began spinning madly.

* * *

Ignisha's Notes: A lot of you guys are complaining about revealing stuff about Naruto and Erza's pasts… that will be revealed in the Facts corner.

Ignisha's Facts: Like I said above, many of you guys are wondering about the pasts of our lovable blonde Ninja and red head knight-girl. Well, the answer to that is-…

…

…

…

…

…

ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN LATER CHAPTERS! Geez, I almost let out the secret…

Read and Review!


	5. Ch 4: Kaminari no Himitsu

Secret of Scarlet

* * *

Chapter 04: Secret of Lightning

* * *

The group returned back to the lobby as Levy immediately began researching the letters for the Jutsu Shiki to figure out how to counter it. Meanwhile, Mirajane looked around. "By the way, where's the blonde man?" She asked as Natsu also looked around. "I don't smell him anywhere…" He muttered.

"Could he have left too?"

"Ah, but he couldn't get out either…" Natsu commented as Happy flew around. "Aye!"

"Wait, if he couldn't get out before, why did he get out now?" Cana asked as Natsu shrugged. Mirajane went over to Makarov to help him to bed when she noticed something. "Huh, Master's already getting better?"

"Eh! How did that happen!" Natsu asked as Lucy was confused, looking around. She noticed a few scrolls lying on the ground. Picking it up, she was even more confused at the jumble of writing on it. "Hey, Levy-chan."

"Yeah, Lu-chan?"

"Do you get what this is?" Lucy asked, giving the scroll over to Levy. As the blue head grabbed the scroll, she was surprised at the amount of text in the scroll. "This… this is a beginner's manual to Fuinjutsu! Although I have no idea what Fuinjutsu is, this is similar to Freed's Jutsu Shiki! With this, I can work faster!" Levy said, hugging her best friend. "Thank you Lu-chan~!"

"AWESOME!" Natsu roared, breathing out fire as Gajeel grinned.

* * *

(Outside)

Naruto jumped over the places, trying to pinpoint any enemies he could crush. Along the way, he sensed three people fighting before sensing a demonic power. _"This is…?"_

Jumping over, he witnessed Mirajane summoning her Satan Soul Take Over Magic and fighting Freed. _"Interesting, so Take Over can even use Demon energy…"_ He mused to himself. After seeing the defeat of Freed, Naruto leaves, heading towards the castle-like building where he sensed an electrical presence. One inside, he noticed another Mage fighting Laxus.

"LAXUS!"

Naruto blinked and turned to see Natsu and Erza rushing in, shocking the masked Mage before Laxus sneaked attacked him. As the mask gave away, Naruto could feel the shock from the Natsu and Erza.

"J… Jellal…?"

_"Jellal?"_ Naruto wondered as Natsu yelled, "What's going on, Mystogan is Jellal?"

_"So that's Mystogan…"_ Naruto thought, remembering Makarov list off the S-Class Mages in their guild. Naruto watched the events as Mystogan apologized that he wasn't Jellal and disappears, leaving the rest to Natsu and Erza. Natsu yells at Mystogan angrily as Erza was still shocked at seeing the Jellal-look-alike. Naruto narrowed his eyes and suddenly _swirled_ into his right eye before suddenly appearing in front of Erza, taking the lightning for her.

"GUAHAH!" Naruto gasped, kneeling.

"H-hey, it's you!" Natsu yelled. "You…" Erza whispered as Laxus raised a brow. "Who the hell are you? Speaking of which, I saw you back at the Guild…"

Naruto gasped, glaring at Laxus with his patterned right eye. Laxus raised a brow in his scowl as Natsu charged in, yelling that he'll fight him. Laxus groaned, "You know, I'm getting sick of these head-on charge of yours…" He then proceeded to beat the crap out of Natsu.

"Teammates beating each other up just to see who's the strongest isn't right…" Naruto gasped out as Erza tried to help him. "Why? Why did you take that blast for me?" She asked.

Naruto grinned. "Who knows? I dunno why, but I just keep getting the feeling that I shouldn't let you get hurt…"

Erza was speechless for a moment, ignoring the punches from both Laxus and Natsu. Naruto spit out blood. "Anyway, aren't you going to help your teammate?" Erza nodded and rushed on forward, halting Natsu in his fall before donning on her Kureha no Yoroi (Black Wing Armor) before attacking Laxus. Erza then demanded what the things around Magnolia as Laxus cockily answers.

Naruto breathed out uneasily as he got rid of the sparking electricity halting him before standing up. He watched the two S-Class Mages clash before Laxus charged lightning at Erza. Erza blackflipped, Requipping to Raitei no Yoroi (Lightning Empress Armor). Naruto sweat-dropped as Erza and Natsu argued about who should fight Laxus for a bit.

_"This isn't the time to be arguing, you two…"_ He thought to himself as Erza smiled. "I can leave this to you, right?"

"Huh?" Natsu blinked as Erza then rushed off. "H-hey, wait, Erza! What do you mean by that?"

Naruto watched as Natsu concluded that Erza was going to try and get rid of Thunder Palace as Laxus laughed, saying that it was useless. Erza then said that she'll destroy all of them to which Laxus say that it'll be impossible, and even if she did, she'll be killed. Naruto frowned at that, following Erza.

"I can trust you too, right, Erza?" Natsu asked, as Erza smiled.

* * *

(Outside… again…)

Naruto watched as Erza began creating as much sword as she could. Seeing her exhausted Naruto sighed. Landing a hand on Erza's Tenrin no Yoroi (Heaven Wheel Armor) he said, "You rest up. I'll take care of it."

"Wh-what!" Erza asked, shocked. "B-but you just got shocked by Laxus' Lightning Magic earlier! If you get anymore, you'll die!"

Naruto smiled. "Nah, not gonna happen." He said, forcing a bit of pressure onto Erza to sit her down. Erza had a sad look on her face. "Why? Why are you doing this? You don't even belong to Fairy Tail."

Naruto grinned. "How should I know?" He re-asked his previous question. "At first, I thought that I should just stop comrades killing each other… but then I thought back at how I should just beat up that lightning guy from doing anything to gain power. It's not the first time I encountered people like him." He then smiled lightly. "Then I thought about how my missing 19-year-old daughter… looked like you."

Erza was once again speechless.

"If you looked like my daughter, how can I, as a father, not stop the one who looks like her from getting injured? That'll disrespect her." Naruto grinned at her. "Besides, I don't die that easily. I won't die, not until I see my daughter once more."

With that, Naruto crossed both of his hands using his index and middle finger. Erza immediately sensed the large amount of Magic Naruto had.

_"H-how… this is much more than what Master has! At least 10 times more!"_

_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_

In a large puff of smoke, a total of 299 clones of Naruto appeared. Erza was shocked at this, and was even more shocked when she saw gravel move against a few clones. _"They're real! This is the most advanced Clone Magic I've ever seen!"_

"Alright guys, you know what to do!" Naruto ordered as the clones roared, jumping up into the skies.

Suddenly, a booming voice was inside everyone's head as it said, "Hey everyone, can you hear me! This is an emergency, look up at the sky!"

"Warren?" Erza asked just as the Naruto clones sprouted a transparent sword-like energy from their hands. Before Warren could say anything more, the Lacrima Orbs were sliced into half as the original Naruto created his own transparent sword.

"Fuuton: _Shinkuusaiha _(Vacuum Slicing Wave)"

As the wave of wind hit its mark, sparks suddenly appeared on each clone as Naruto felt his own spark. Suddenly, lightning hit all the clones as they dispersed into nothing as Naruto himself was shocked with 300 times that. He screamed in pain as Erza shielded her eyes from the lightning on ground as well as the lightning up in the sky. Everyone else around the town was shocked that all the Lacrima Orbs were already destroyed without anyone doing anything as the lightning show ended.

* * *

(Natsu and Laxus)

Both of the elemental users stared at the report as it stated:

"NARUTO: 300"

"H-how… how did that blonde guy destroy all 300 of them?" Laxus asked as Natsu was in awe. "Whoa, that guy is awesome! I wanna fight him after all this is over!"

* * *

(Back to Erza and Naruto)

Erza watched as Naruto gasped and breathed heavily before falling to the ground. "A-are you ok!" She asked, rushing to him. Upon inspection, Erza found the blonde unconscious. She sighed, letting the blonde rest on her lap. "Sheesh, you're so reckless…" She muttered, wondering where she thought that from. She frowned. "Why is it that when I look at you, you remind me of someone important from a past I long forgotten?"

Erza smiled, rubbing the blonde's hair.

"Just who are you?"

* * *

Ignisha's Notes: Seems like Erza's wondering who Naruto really is, huh? Some of your guys are even wondering if Naruto even knows that Erza's his child. That's gonna be explained in the Facts corner.

Ignisha's Facts: Ok, so many of you guys are wondering if Naruto already knows the fact that Erza's his child, or if Makarov told him. The thing is, Makarov's still wondering if he should tell Naruto, and in his current state, he's not gonna tell anyone soon. Naruto, being the dense guy he is, doesn't know who Erza is, but he _is_ suspicious, just to make you guys feel better. Erza's the same side, she's suspicious about who Naruto is and why she keeps having flashback (behind scenes, anyway) about her past life before the Tower of Heaven. These flashbacks will be revealed in the next chapter.

Next up is Naruto's Magic!

As we all know, Naruto has a huge amount of Chakra Supply, which in Earthland, is the equivalent to Magic Supply. Here's how it goes:

~Holder Magic is similar to Jutsu using puppets, kunai, shuriken, and anything tangible. Powering up artifacts are also used the same way as Holder Magic. Kuchiyose (Summoning) is the same thing as Holder Magic, just to let you guys know.

~Caster Magic is the same as using Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu (to an extent). Since both parts of energy using is the same since it is using special effective attacks and cause illusions, both are the same.

~The deal with Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit) is the same as using Lost Magic, although Kekkai Genkai is more powerful because it's passed down by genes while Lost Magic can be taught. But both are placed in the same category. Jinchuuriki powers and Senjutsu (Sage Techniques) are also categorized the same place as Lost Magic.

~Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) and Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques) are special, because in Earthland, they can be considered either Caster or Lost Magic. Because of how rare Fuinjutsu users are and why Kinjutsu are forbidden to be used, they are categorized the same as Lost Magic in Earthland. But because Fuinjutsu is similar to Magic that uses texts to fight, it is considered as an advanced type of Caster Magic. Kinjutsu, however, is the same as the Caster Magics that are forbidden, so it can be categorized the same way.

Although, there are very few Jutsu that can be categorized as either Holder, Caster or Lost Magic, since they are unknown to Earthland.

…

…

… shit, I got sidetracked… guess we're gonna talk about Naruto's Magic next chapter! See ya!

READ AND REVIEW! R&R


	6. Ch 5: Koushin no Himitsu

Secret of Scarlet

* * *

Chapter 05: Secret of Parade

* * *

Naruto woke to found himself in Erza's pal as she declared that Makarov was safe and sound. The guild cheered as they found that their Master was no longer in danger. Naruo drowsily looked around to find everyone in bandages and injuries. Although the ones in major injuries were himself as well as Gajeel and Natsu. He chuckled to himself.

_"It's been a long time since I got injured like that, I guess…"_

He listened as the discussion around the guild suddenly went from Makarov's recovery to the parade. He smiled lightly hearing the Mages talk about the parade and how excited they were. _"Maybe I should join…"_ He wondered as everything went quiet. Looking around, Naruto noticed Laxus standing at the doorway. Unlike their first encounter, however, Laxus' eyes were full of sanity and calmness. The blonde smiled at his fellow blonde.

The guild started yelling at Laxus even when he asked where Makarov was when Erza yelled, "Leave it!" Turning to Laxus, the two held a small staring contest when Erza pointed at the door, "He's in the medical office through there."

"O-oi, Erza!"

As Laxus walked by Erza and Naruto, Natsu immediately stood up. "NNPPHMGAAH!"

Rushing forward, Natsu stopped in front of Laxus. "Natsu…" Erza whispered as Natsu roared, "IMNHEDINPOZIHOOOOONKAA!" Pointing at Laxus, he continued, "MEKAUGOJOW!"

There was a slight pause after that as everyone tired to understand what Natsu was saying.

"'I'm still not settling for this two-on-one crap! Next time, you're going down! You better be ready, Laxus!' he says." Gajeel answered. Naruto smiled, knowing that now Natsu and Gajeel have a good goal to go towards for. As soon as Laxus left the room, Erza then noticed that Naruto was smiling. "Ah, Naruto-san, you're awake?"

That got everyone's attention as Natsu immediately raced towards the two. "NAAUTO! PAISHHE!"

"He's asking to fight him." Gajeel translated. "Actually, I wanna fight you too!"

Naruto chuckled. "Frankly, I would love to, but I'm a bit beat up right now." He said. "Plus, between you and me, you wouldn't even last a second."

That got Natsu all pumped up, roaring his challenge at the blonde as Erza suddenly fisted him. "Now isn't the time, Natsu! Besides, Naruto isn't even part of our guild!" She reasoned as Naruto laughed. "Ahaha, don't worry about it kid! After the festival's over and we recover, you can come and challenge me anytime!"

"What do you mean, Naruto-san?" Lucy asked.

The blonde grinned. "I'm joining Fairy Tail."

* * *

(Later that night)

Naruto watched from his seat at the rooftop, watching the Mages perform and lead the parade around Magnolia. He smiled when his float came up. "Well, guess it's my turn." He said, his shirt swishing about as he tried to straighten it, his Fairy Tail stamp glistening in the moonlight on the back of his left hand. He then swirled into a space pocket.

Below at the parade, a lot of people were wondering about the empty float as they began whispering and gossiping about it.

"Hey, where's the guy on that float!" The citizens asked, wondering who was on it as well. The Mages of Fairy Tail grinned as the center of the float sprouted a huge tornado. Suddenly, Naruto appeared in the middle of the tornado as the gust receded.

"Whoa! Someone's there!"

"Is he a new Mage?"

"KYAAA He's so handsome!"

Naruto sweat-dropped at that last sentence, wondering if he should tell them that he was already married before crossing his hands.

A total of 30 clones appeared as everyone cheered at the display. 20 clones then produced a swirling orb as it shone in a bright light.

"Hey, is that Light Magic!"

"Hell if I know! But isn't it getting bigger?"

The citizen was right as the orbs grew into the size of a beach ball before the original Naruto and 10 more clones created a dozen of spiraling orbs, juggling them. The children all giggles and laughed as Naruto threw the orbs into the air before directing them onto the huge orbs. The smaller orbs then rotated around the huge orbs, creating countless of designs and patterns, going in and out of the loop, going around each other and created a large ring around the larger orbs.

Everyone was clapping and cheering at the new Mage's Magic as it danced around the lighting.

The parade was a success as Makarov was doing silly dances. At the end of the dance, everyone raised up their arms and created an "L" using their thumbs and index fingers, the back of their hands showing. Naruto knew the meaning of this sign as he used to do the same thing, but in a different sign, during the parades in his journeys with his Godfather.

Looking to his right, Naruto saw Laxus crying in the corner. Smiling, he gave a small nod as Laxus nodded back, turning around and disappearing. Naruto smiled and lifted his own "L" sign as the cheers of the crowd was heard all around.

* * *

(Later…)

Back at the guild, Naruto waited at the second floor as everyone cheered around. He watched as Makarov and Gajeel talk to each other. Watching Gajeel pass something to Makarov, Naruto smiled as the Iron Dragon Slayer passed him. Makarov then cleared his throat as everyone's attention was on him.

"Alright! I have an announcement!"

Everything grew silent as Makarov continued. "Today, we have a new Mage joining our guild! Most of you have already met him! Many of you even saw his Magic back at the parade! And I must say, he's a pretty tough guy as well!"

Naruto held in his laughter hearing that.

"May I present to you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto jumped down to the first floor, sending a huge gust of wind everywhere as everyone tired to brace in. "Heya everyone!" He greeted. "As Makarov-san said, my name's Naruto. It's great to finally be part of Fairy Tail and I hope we can work together well as a team in the near future!" He said with full confidence. Everyone looked at each other before looking at Naruto. Suddenly, the guild exploded with cheer as the Mages welcomed the blonde as their own.

"And since we have a new Mage, you know what that means?" Makarov asked.

"PARTY!" Everyone roared as Naruto blinked at everyone's enthusiasm before laughing, joining in. The Mages all talked to Naruto as if they knew him for a long time as Naruto happily addressed to them.

Seeing the blonde drink had Cana challenge him as Naruto counters if she could keep up. Few minutes later, Cana was through with 8 barrels while Naruto was just starting with 10 barrels, not even feeling sick at all. Natsu tried to challenge Naruto again only to be flicked away by others asking what his Magic was. Naruto laughed, showing off his Clones and Spiral Magic, which he calls Kage Bunshin and Rasengan.

As the party went on, Naruto smiled and remembered his daughter, hoping that she was alright and that if he found her, he would definitely bring her to Fairy Tail.

* * *

(After party and cleaning up)

Erza sighed as she finished bathing, Requipping into her pajamas. Walking to her bed, she sat down and thought back to her thoughts about Naruto. Suddenly, her head shocked in pain. Clutching her head, Erza gasps as images were sent to her mind.

_"Daddy! Let's have ramen!"_

_"More ramen? We just had some a few hours ago."_

_"Mmh, but I'm hungwy…"_

_"Hahaha, alright alright, let's go get some ramen! Up we go!"_

_"KYAAH! Ahahaha!"_

The little girl's laughter trailed off as Erza opened her eyes, realizing that she was lying on her bed, sweating. Sitting back up, she thought, _"Another flashback… this time it's more clearer…"_ She looked at her hands. _"Daddy…? Who is 'daddy' in this flashback…?"_ Erza shook her head. _"Now isn't the time to be thinking about that…"_ She thought to herself. _"I'll think about this tomorrow…"_

And then she went to bed and turned off the lights.

* * *

Ignisha's Notes: We're nearing the Oración Arc and things are getting more serious for the father and daughter!

Ignisha's Facts: Finally we can get on with Naruto's Magic... Anyway, so like in the previous chapters, Naruto knows Clone Magic, Spiraling Magic, and Wind Magic. Healing Magic isn't his forte, but he knows it in case of emergencies.

~Clone Magic (equivalent Jutsu: Bunshin no Jutsu). While Naruto can't create a regular illusionary clone, Naruto can create a living, breathing solid clone known as Solid Clone. Although he doesn't necessarily need to use handseals for Clones anymore, Naruto needs to use it to create more than 30 clones.

~Spiral Magic (equivalent Jutsu: Rasengan). An original technique of the Yondaime Hokage, in which a couple of Mages have copied, yet not completed. Naruto, so far, is the only one to have mastered the Rasengan, or Spiral Magic to the degree that he could combine a super high-rotating orb with elemental energy, creating a high rotating-velocity attack capable of rendering even SS-Class Mages from using Magic ever again.

~Wind Magic: Teifuu (Slicing Wind) (equivalent Jutsu: Kaze no Yaiba, Kazekiri, Shikuuha). A high class Wind Magic that is capable of cutting objects, even metal. Naruto is a high-classed Wind Mage to the point that he can solidify wind to create swords form his arms. Using his Wind Magic and Spiral Magic together, Naruto is able to use his Rasenshuriken technique that is capable of rendering even SS-Class Mages from using Magic ever again.

* * *

And here is Naruto's Guild Card:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 37

Magic: Clone, Spiral, Wind (More will be revealed soon)

Likes: Ramen, Friends, Comrades, Training

Dislikes: Betrayals, Politics, Distrust

Makarov's words: Naruto is the most complex Mage I have ever seen, creating his own Magic from scratch and somehow making it an A-Class to S-Class Magics. He values the meaning of friend and comrade to the degree that he will trust any he will come across and will expect them to trust him as well. His use of Magic is that of a Master's and will take decades to even master. Hell, even I would be having trouble if he went all out! What I find most interesting, however, was that he has more Magic supply than I do, and that he was even holding back during his demonstrations of his Magic in front of me. When I first met him, my first reaction was how he had the look of a leader in his eyes. The looks of the one who has experienced hell and came back alive. This man is interesting. I wonder how he'll fair against Gildarts? Moving on, Naruto seems to be looking for his daughter, who has been a slave for the Tower of Heaven, or rather the R-System. Having heard his descriptions of his daughter, I have a feeling I know who his daughter is. I don't know when I will tell him this fact, but hopefully it will be soon. All in all, Naruto is a special Mage, and I hope he'll help move Fairy Tail to areas above others.


	7. Ch 6: Ninmu no Himitsu

Secret of Scarlet

* * *

Chapter 06: Secret of Mission

* * *

A week has passed since the festival. Naruto at the time was having fun with the guild, watching how the Mages reacted to the excommunication of Laxus, Natsu more especially. The blonde sighed as Natsu tried to talk Makarov out of excommunicating Laxus. He just doesn't get it, does he? Makarov was in more pain about releasing Laxus than anyone else. But he had to, because of what Laxus did.

Days have passed and Natsu was still mad about Laxus being excommunicated that he vented his anger by challenging Naruto in more duels. Naruto, being fully healed after a day, much to everyone's surprise finally accepted 5 days after the festival, seeing that Natsu was finally healed as well.

Needless to say, Natsu was thrilled and immediately rushed at Naruto, his arms a blazed.

* * *

(5 days after Festival)

"_Karyuu no Tekken_! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)"

Naruto sighed before dodging it slightly and kicking Natsu outside. "Can we at least take this outside?" He asked, calmly walking outside as Natsu got back on his feet. "As long as I get to fight you, I'm ok with it!" The pink head roared, charging in once more.

"_Karyuu no Kenkaku_! (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)" He roared, putting himself on fire and rushing towards Naruto with his head bent. Naruto sighed, bringing his leg up before Natsu was stopped with a foot on his head. Everyoen was flabbergasted at this Natsu tried to punch Naruto.

"Dammit! Let me punch you! Dammit!"

"Not the most inviting way to get punched, no thanks." Naruto said, pushing Natsu farther away with a small thrusting kick.

Natsu rolled against the ground before getting back up. "Arrgh! _Karyuu no Houkou_!" Cupping his hands around his mouth, Natsu breathed out a large ball of fire as Naruto blinked. "That's one huge-ass flame you got there…" He commented before sticking out his right hand. Some of the guild members warned the blonde as the flames came dangerously close, before, to their surprise, it was repelled by an unseen force.

"What the hell!" Natsu yelled in confusion as Naruto was suddenly before him. "Crap!"

"_Rasengan_…" Naruto muttered, thrusting a small orb of spiraling energy onto the Dragon Slayer, before the pink head was thrown all the way across town, spiraling. Naruto watched as Natsu crashed onto the ground. "Whoops, I thought I powered down the Rasengan a bit… guess I didn't…"

It took a while for the guild to realize that the battle was over, seeing that Naruto has somehow pulled Natsu in front of him. In fact, during the entire fight, Naruto hasn't even moved from his position. A few Mages rushed towards Natsu to help him up as Naruto went there himself. Natsu grunted in pain as Naruto let down a hand. "Hey, you ok?" The blonde asked as Natsu grabbed it.

"Man, that was a tough attack!" Natsu said. "You gotta fight me again next time!" He yelled in enthusiasm. Naruto blinked, chuckling. "I suppose."

In the end, Gajeel also tried to challenge Naruto to a fight, only to be shot down as Naruto replied that he needed money for his rental fee and started looking for a job to do. By the end of the day, Gajeel was still waiting for Naruto to fight him only to be told that they'll fight next time. When "next time" is, no one knows.

* * *

(A week after the Festival)

Naruto yawned as he walked towards Fairy Tail before seeing Lucy walking determinately out of the guild. "Ohayo Lucy. You going somewhere?" Naruto asked as Lucy hesitantly nodded. Seeing the hesitation, Naruto frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no! Nothing wrong! Ahahaha…" Lucy tried to change Naruto's mind as the blonde frowned further. The blonde sighed. "You going on your first solo mission?"

"H-hai."

The blonde smiled. "Alright then, you take care of yourself now." He said, leaving as Lucy raced on. Turning to Team Natsu, who was equally as confused as he was, he asked, "So… you guys going somewhere?"

* * *

(Later…)

Naruto sighed as he looked at the bulletin board for any jobs he could do. Sighing to himself once more, Naruto noticed Team Natsu coming back. "Oh, you guys back already?"

"Yep, I finished what I had to do pretty early!" Lucy said as Team Natsu prepared to go on their planned mission. Naruto nodded before slumping on his seat, sighing. Erza, taking notice of this, asked, "Is something wrong, Naruto-san?"

"Eh, nothing… I just have no idea what to do, seeing that most of these jobs are pretty boring or they don't pay enough…" The blonde responded as the group noticed that it was true on the bulletin. Erza, thinking of an idea, suggested, "Then why not come with us?"

The others, however, weren't too happy with that. "EHH! But Erza!" They started before one glare from the red head halted them in their tracks. Naruto was skeptical, as he knew that the group didn't really need him to help. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Erza answered the blonde's question.

Sighing for the umpteenth time for the day, Naruto sighed (again). "Sure, why not?" The blonde accepted the offer, smiling.

* * *

(Later…)

Lucy is seen wearing a _very_ revealing maid outfit as she asked the customers what they wanted. Later on, she threw down her order slip, wondering what the hell she was doing, to which Natsu answered, "Come on Lucy, this is a job, you know."

"What part of this seems like a Mage's job to you! And what's with this revealing outfit!" Lucy retorted as Happy answered, "The chiefs in this restaurant make _Magical_ food, after all!"

"Yup. And we're here to help you out, remember?" Natsu tried to jog his teammate's memories when the blonde yelled, "No eating the customer's food!"

A large potato was slammed onto Natsu's head as it flew back to one of the chief's hands. It revealed to be Naruto who was displaying a dancing like skill of cooking as he and his clones prepared the foods. Children nearby scooted closer to him to watch him dance as he said, "No eating the food, Natsu." Going in "Scolding" mode, he continued, "It's for the customers…" With an intimidating face, Natsu quickly took a new plate of food and gave it to the customers, obviously scared of the face.

Later, Gray came out wearing nothing but boxers and a bow tie. "And the waiter's uniform isn't that bad either." He commented. "It's good to change once in a while!"

"Try wearing the uniform then!"

"And who are we doing this for again?" Gray retoted to which Lucy apologized meekly. Naruto laughed, "Don't sweat it, Lucy! Besides, I need money; too, so technically, we're doing this for you and me!"

"And besides, check it out…" Gray commented, nodding at one direction as the group glanced at Erza who was seductively asking for any orders. The group sweat-dropped, save for Natsu and Happy who were busy eating any leftover food from Naruto's pile. "_Somebody_ seems to be over enthusiastic about this…" Gray continued his sentence.

Lucy let out a whining sound, before turning her attention to Naruto. "But still, Naruto-san, how are you doing all that cool moves with those knives and food?" She asked, gesturing at Naruto's dances and unique techniques to cooking. The blonde blinked. "Ah, well, seeing as how I had to raise my daughter on my own, I had to cook for her, and since she liked entertainment, I had to think of something, y'know." He said, before suddenly he turned gloomy, his clones stopping and the doppelgangers collapsing on the table. "My… my daughter…" He said, an atmosphere of dread and sadness washing over him.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! Enough thinking about bad thoughts!" Lucy tried to snap the blonde out of it as the children appeared to be a little scared about this turn of personality.

* * *

(Later…)

After work, Yajima, an ex-member of the Council, thanked the group before handing the money over. Erza, still in her maid outfit, asked how things were at the council as the old man said that he wasn't part of it anymore and that the Council were busy rebuilding themselves from scratch, gathering new members, and trying to set everything back into order. Naruto smiled as he shook hands with the Cook. The two have formed a fast relationship, seeing as they both like Ramen, and both were a bit off about politics and didn't like it very well. Yajima also reminded Naruto of his surrogated grandfather, if how he acted towards Team Natsu showed any resemblance.

Yajima then warned Natsu and Gray about the upcoming new Council and that he won't be there to save them from trouble any longer, so they should watch what they will be doing. Erza responded that she'll keep an eye on the two opposite elements as Naruto stared at her with longing and awe.

_"As I thought, she acts just like me and her…"_ He thought to himself. The blond sighed to himself. _"I wonder if what Makarov said was true…"_

* * *

(Flashback, after the Festival)

"Naruto, I have something to tell you…" Makarov said, after the party ended and everyone left for home. The two met at the Master's office before the old man sat down. "I have something to tell you." He repeated his last statement to which Naruto commented on, before he continued, "It concerns your daughter."

This caught the blonde's attention as he hurriedly asked, "What! Really? Where is she? Can I see her? Is she here? Tell me!"

"Hold your horses!" Makarov calmed the blonde down. "Now, I don't want to keep your hopes up, but I'll tell you this…"

The blonde leaned forward, wanting to hear what Makarov wants to say. "Your daughter… is a Fairy Tail Mage."

Naruto, for the first time in many years, felt as if a ton of weight has been lifted off his shoulders as he sat on the chair. Feeling his tears coming, Naruto rested his hands on his face. "Which one is she…?" He asked, knowing that there were countless females in Fairy Tail.

Makarov sighed. "I'm not sure if my guess is correct, so I won't tell you, just in case." Naruto nodded, understanding why the Master of Fairy Tail said that. "However, I will say this. She is closer than you think."

* * *

(Flashback end)

Naruto sighed once more that day before a shout called for him, "Naruto-san, we're leaving!"

Looking up, he saw Erza waving at him as the group went farther away. Bowing toward Yajima, the blonde raced after Team Natsu before smiling at Titania. _"I hope my daughter is you, Erza… not only are your looks and names the same, you are what your mother and I thought you to be. And we will be proud of you, no matter what happens…"_ He thought to himself, walking and talking with the group back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Ignisha's Notes: OOH! Naruto is figuring out who his daughter is! And it seems like he knows who it is too! But will he really figure it out? Find out in the next chapter!

Ignisha's Facts: Decided to leave the fact about Naruto's wife for later on. So any of you who already read this chapter before I switched, ERASE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE CONCERNING NARUTO'S WIFE OR YOU SHALL FEAR MY LASER FACE! *BWAAAHHH~~~*

I forgot to say something about Naruto and Erza's obsession of Ramen... I actually planned for our crazy blonde to eat Ramen after the festival, but I guess i forgot... hehehe. So I guess I'll do it in the next chapter. Hopefully, that is. But yes, Naruto and Erza love Ramen, and Erza adopted Naruto's insane stomach and is almost always hungry, hence why Naruto had to learn how to cook. And since little Erza from the past loved entertainment and cool dances, Naruto had to learn how to do cool tricks, like tossing the knife around and cutting the ingredients and making funny shapes and sizes with it. I actually adopted this idea of dancing cooks from one of my favorite restaurants, and the most expensive one as well, called Tanaka Tokyo. It's pretty famous for their cooks who will dance and do cool tricks while cooking at the same time.

Anyway, that's all I have for facts of the day, so later bubs!

READ AND REVIEW! For the next chapter will finally go for Oración Arc! Until then, Later!


	8. Hiatus Time!

_**WARNING: THIS AIN'T NO UPDATE! JUST A NOTICE FOR YOU READERS!**_

Yeah, another update from your favorite author (maybe), Ignisha. While some of you are fans to some of my very popular FanFic (_Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX_, _Secret of Scarlet_, _Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes_, and _Mahou Shinobi Knight_), there's gonna be a slight few changes around here.

First off, I have a few stories I wanna delete, cause, well, I have this saying that if I don't finish something or just lose interesting, bye-bye. This doesn't mean that the idea is still ok for other Authors who want to take a chance at those stories. The stories I am considering to delete are:

_Naruto no Gotoku!_

_Life for a Blonde_

_Mahora Magister Magi!_

If any of you guys want to take the mantle for these particular stories, I say "Go ahead!" But please, PM me first before doing anything.

Next on the list are stories I wanna rewrite. Reasons are obvious, such as the plot progressing to fast, the story didn't quite fit my taste buds, or the story just suck, period. This doesn't mean I'm gonna upload the newly rewritten stories off the bat, it's gonna take some time.

Here are a list of stories that are candidates for rewrite:

_The Pacifist Arrancar_

_Secret of Scarlet_

_Mahou Shinobi Knight_

_Brothers_

_Black__Rogue Speeder _(Renaming to _Black__Rogue_)

_Six Paths at Mahora _(Possible)

Again, it will take time to rewrite all of these.

Another reason for doing this update page is to ensure one thing.

I'm gonna go on Hiatus for the rest of the year.

That's right, you heard me. Currently, writing FanFic has been hindering my grades in College (what else is new) and I need to divert my attention to that before I get on with this. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. I will read stories and comment, I will talk to friends and go on Forums (BTW, I am an active member of _QAfanfic, forum edition_, if any of you are wondering) etc, etc.

I _will _be getting to those other stories, and maybe have some time to rewrite some things, but yeah. That reminds me, I'm gonna rewrite the first couple of chapters of _Naruko VS Class of 3-A_, or probably rewrite the whole thing. I dunno when I'm gonna do that, but yes. I probably will do it.

There might be also new stories that will be posted up, but as usual, updates will be slow with school and ROTC and all, etc, etc.

That is all I have for now, and until then, LATER!

Your fellow Reader and Author,

Ignisha

P.S. DO _NOT_ COMMENT OR REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!

P.P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS, PM ME!

P.P.P.S. … … … … What? That's seriously it.


End file.
